


Feeling the World Burn

by EnchantHollow



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Just two scared adults who love each other acting on it in a frightening situation, Vaginal Sex, mild blood mentions, potential voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantHollow/pseuds/EnchantHollow
Summary: Marty tries to offer Dana comfort in the elevator, and she chooses to take it a step further.  Once he's sure it's her and not some aphrodisiac gas, Marty is glad to participate.
Relationships: Marty Mikalski/Dana Polk
Kudos: 34





	Feeling the World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by There Was Always Warmth Between Us by oppressa. It takes place in the elevator following Dana’s realization and subsequent breakdown. Adult Content ahead. Clearly.

Marty winced as Dana slammed her palms onto the glass again and again, finally drawing blood. Her pained whimper was enough to shake him loose from his stunned trance: Dana had opted for anger, while he had been mired in shock. Now that he was thinking clearly again, though, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off of the floor and away from the glass that was painted in bloody handprints.

When he set her down and spun her to face him, Dana didn’t seem to recognize him for a moment. Her eyes were glazed over and tearful, and she almost seemed ready to attack him. He said her name quietly, though, and the fog in her eyes cleared.

“Marty,” she breathed, and then she collapsed into his chest. His hands slid from her shoulders with the motion, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly in response.

“Hey, Dana, breathe. You’re okay. I’m here,” he murmured into her hair. It smelled of blood and lake water, but under that was the sweet scent of her shampoo, one that was familiar and warming. “I’m here,” he repeated as her arms came up to encircle his waist. She brushed the stab wound and quickly moved away from it when he flinched, but he simply held her tighter.

“... all I’ve got,” Dana mumbled into his chest. Marty pulled back slightly to look at her, and she looked up in response.

“What was that?” He inquired carefully. The last thing he wanted was to send her back into her frantic state, or worse, into a catatonic one.

“Just something Holden said, before…” his friend answered quietly.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Marty assured her. She tried on a smile for him, although it was small and shaky. Her arms tightened around his waist, and he released her with one hand to wipe away a tear with his thumb, carefully avoiding the scratches on her cheek. At this, the smile steadied a bit, and it grew as he used his sleeve to wipe away the blood on her face and neck. When he finally stilled, she took a deep breath before continuing her speech.

“When I realized you were right about the puppeteers, I got a little... upset. Holden told me I couldn’t go crazy, that I was all he’s got now. And it was scary to me, being that. Knowing that I couldn’t break down, had to be strong. I always wanted to be someone’s everything, but not… not like that.” She thought for a moment, biting her lip, before she continued. “And now I am again, but it’s different somehow. I’m different, maybe, or maybe it’s you.”

Marty looked at her in confusion, and she flashed him another small smile. “You protected me, Marty. You saved me on the dock, and you got us this far.” He opened his mouth to argue, but a look from her stopped him. “And when I broke down just now, you didn’t tell me I couldn’t, or that I was going crazy. You let me be afraid and angry, and then you just... helped me breathe. I’m still scared, but I feel stronger now then I did then.” She met his gaze again, determined and fiery. “If I’m all you’ve got, then I’m going to make damn sure I do a good job of it.”

With this, she surged up and kissed him. His immediate response was to tug her closer and kiss back with all he had, but after a moment, he forced himself to pull away, and her hands fell from his face as his settled on her shoulders. He squeezed them gently, trying to convey comfort amidst his sudden seriousness.

“Dana, you don’t have to do this. Just because you’re all I’ve got doesn’t mean you have to be everything. I know you’re scared and feeling alone, but you don’t have to do this.”

The redhead looked up at him, hurt clear in her face, and she seemed to withdraw into herself without really moving. She crossed her arms as though trying to hold herself together. “Do you not want this? Want me?”

“No, Dana, that’s not it. I want you so bad I can taste it, but I want you to want it, too. You were just talking about Holden, and if I remember right, you were kissing him a few hours ago. You’re terrified and lonely, and you’re trying to feel something, but I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” He sighed and then forced a smile as he squeezed her shoulders again. “Besides, for all we know, they’re pumping this cube full of horny gas.”

“Marty, I’m not doing this because I want to feel something, because I’m thinking about Holden, or because I want to ‘live a little’ before we die. There’s no gas; this is just me. I’m doing this because you’re you, and I want you.”

Marty looked at her with disbelief, and she snorted a little as she dropped her arms and gesticulated with her next words.

“Yeah, this isn’t the best circumstance, and I’m sure whatever crazy fuckers run this place would love to watch us like the creeps they are, but the only ones here are you and me. No ghosts, no gasses, no monster-controlling goons: just us.” Marty still looked unsure, even as his hands tightened on her shoulders. “We might die when this elevator gets to the bottom, and yeah, that scares the hell out of me, but I don’t want to waste this chance. I know what I feel. Trust me when I say that I want you, Marty Mikalski.”

This was all that Marty could take, and he swept her up into an intense kiss, pulling her flush against him. She met his fervor with her own, slipping her hands into his hair and running her fingers through it. When one of his hands left her back to cradle her face, she used the freedom to leap up and wrap her legs around his waist. This prompted a slight groan from him, and she grinned into the kiss. He used the hand that had been on her back to support her and grip her ass at the same time.

Dana, who had never really thought about how big Marty’s hands were, moaned as he flexed his long fingers against her. She found herself wishing that she had worn a skirt, though she acknowledged in the back of her mind that it would have been a huge pain earlier in the night.

When he brought his other hand down and gripped tighter with both, she retaliated by running her nails lightly down the back of his neck. His hips twitched at this, and she gasped at the pressure, breaking their kiss. Marty took this opportunity to turn them and allow her upper back to rest against the glass wall. He then began planting warm kisses on her neck, skirting around her necklace, and her head fell back in pleasure as he sucked on her pulse point. The hand that had found its way to his shoulder clenched as his tongue laved at the spot, and she could feel her nails digging into the fabric of his shirts.

He pulled back for a moment, and she began tugging at the shoulder of his t-shirt, trying to convince him to take it off. He quickly understood, and he lowered her to her feet to shuck it off. However, he left his long-sleeved shirt on, and she gave him a mock glare. “Tease.” His hands went to the hem of the garment, preparing to remove it, but she stopped him with a gentle grip on his wrist. “My turn,” she countered with a smug smile.

As Marty watched in slightly slack-jawed shock, she slipped off her cardigan and began to unbutton her blouse.

“Dana, cameras…” he managed, though it came out a little squeaky as her shirt hit the floor.

“They’ve already seen it anyway, from what you said about the one in your room. And the look on your face is worth it,” she said with a grin as she unhooked her bra and dropped it as well. She then reached up to take off her necklace, lifting her breasts up in the process and making them look even more tantalizing.

“Fuck, Dana, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed. This got a blush out of her, but she still boldly looked him in the eye.

“Quid pro quo?” She teased. He nearly wrenched his shoulder in his haste to shed his shirt, but he was rewarded as she stared at the newly bared skin, tracing the muscles with her gaze. He took the moment to wipe his hands as clean as he could get them on the shirt, not wanting to smear her pale skin.

“Wow, Marty. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a shirt before. Or several, actually. You’ve been holding out on me.” He snorted in disbelief, and her smile disappeared. She stepped forward and ran her hands down his toned chest, prompting a shiver, and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans. Tugging him closer, she leaned up as though to whisper in his ear. Instead, she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and bit down gently, which made his knees buckle. This brought their bare chests into contact, and even the light touch made Dana moan.

The sound seemed to awaken something in Marty, and he pulled her in for another kiss with one hand as the other caressed her bare back. After a few moments of fervid kissing, he began to gently lower her to the floor, making certain to keep her away from the zombie remains. She laid back easily, allowing him to take her in again, and as he knelt between her legs, his hands went to the buckle of her belt.

“May I?” He asked carefully, still not quite believing that this was happening to him. She nodded, and he slowly tugged it loose before working the capris down her legs. He tenderly removed each of her Mary Janes before sliding the pants off the rest of the way. When he had finished with this, he ran his hands back up her legs, leaning forward as he did, until they had reached her stomach. He paused there and looked to her for permission once more. Upon receiving another small nod, he slipped his large hands onto her perky breasts, in awe of this stunning woman that wanted him.

Dana, meanwhile, was already in a haze of pleasure as Marty touched her, pinching and rolling gently at her nipples. As much as she wanted to throw her head back and just drift, however, she couldn’t bring herself to look away from him. Curt may have joked a lifetime ago about gorgeous men being endangered, but she had one with her now, and she couldn’t have felt luckier. Or, at least, she thought that she couldn’t have been luckier, until one of his hands slid down and into her panties.

Her body convulsed at the gentle touch of his fingers, and she gasped his name as her knees fell open helplessly. He stroked her a few times, gathering moisture on his calloused fingertips, before he shifted up a little to rub her clit. Dana felt as though he had set her on fire from the inside out, and the world was burning down with her. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on the floor as her friend caressed her. His other hand released her chest and settled on her hip to hold her in place as he continued. She brought one of her hands up to grasp his large bicep, squeezing tightly.

“Oh, God, Marty. Oh, fuck.” She was reminded again of the size of his hand as he kept his thumb on her clit and slipped a finger into her, curling it slightly in a way that made her vision blur. When he added a second finger and sped up his movements, she nearly let her head drop back, but just then, he looked up at her, staring into her eyes as he pleasured her. With one more firm press on her clit and another curl of his fingers, she came, crying out his name and keeping her eyes on his for as long as she could before the tremors became too much and she collapsed back. As she did, she faintly realized that Marty had laid her on her cardigan rather than the cold floor, and she felt a warm surge of affection that had nothing to with her intense orgasm. It was familiar; Marty had always had a special place in her heart, but she had never imagined that he returned her feelings.

When she had largely stopped shaking, Marty slipped his fingers out of her underwear and wiped them clean on his jeans before leaning forward to kiss her gently. He pulled back and moved to stand, and she quickly grabbed his arm again and tugged him back down to her.

“Where are you going?”

“I was going to grab your top for you,” he explained with a quizzical expression. Rather than respond to that, she simply popped the button on his jeans. “Dana…” He trailed off, clearly struggling with himself. “Cameras,” he added listlessly.

“I don’t care. Marty, I want this. I want you. Please.” Again, his will broke, and he wrestled his jeans and shoes off before laying down atop her, propped up on his elbows. His erection pressed into her through their thin underwear, and she let out a quiet moan at the sensation. It seemed like his hands weren’t the only part of him that was large, and she was increasingly glad for the orgasm he had just given her. She wasn’t too experienced with sex, and she knew that the added lubrication would be necessary with the size of his cock.

Marty, meanwhile, felt the warmth of her through his boxers and couldn’t resist rocking his hips into her. They both groaned, and he leaned down to kiss her fiercely. She reached down to grip him through his boxers, and his heart stuttered in his chest, both at the feeling and at the fact that it was Dana who was causing it. Gorgeous Dana, to whom he had always been attracted; sweet Dana, for whom he had nursed feelings for years. Amazing Dana, who was now stroking his cock through the gap in his boxers and making his eyes roll up in his head.

After a moment, he grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on each of her fingers. He then sat up and slid his boxers down his hips. As he removed his underwear entirely, he heard a sharp intake of breath, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her for a moment, somehow nervous and self-conscious despite everything.

“Marty. Marty, look at me.” He did, and he could see the resolve in her eyes. “You are incredibly attractive, and trust me, you more than measure up. Now come here.” He obeyed, and as he settled back between her spread knees, he realized that she had shed her panties as well. As he pressed against the wetness of her opening, he paused one more time.

“Are you sure, Dana?” She settled her hands on the sides of his face and stroked some hair out of it with a tender smile.

“Make love to me, Marty.” She looked him in the eye, and he slowly slid into her, causing both to gasp with pleasure. Her pussy was soaking wet from his previous ministrations, and she felt no pain, even as he stretched her and filled her to the hilt. He watched her, and seeing no discomfort on her face, he began to move.

Each deep thrust prompted a moan from her, and she gripped his biceps for dear life as he ground into her. As he sped up, moving harder and faster with each snap of his hips, she pulled her knees up toward her chest to change the angle. Taking the hint, he shifted slightly to rest her knees on his shoulders and allow him even deeper. The next thrust nearly made her scream with pleasure, and she began chanting his name.

“Oh, fuck, Dana, you feel so incredible,” he moaned into her neck.

“So do you,” she whispered in return. He kissed her, changing gears and taking her more gently as he did. Each slow thrust now pressed against her g-spot, and she could feel it all the way to her core, sending trembles through her. Each tremor resonated through her body and into Marty’s, making stars pop behind his eyes as he kissed her. His more languid movements pressed his pubic bone against her clit with each shift of his hips, as well, and it was almost more than she could take. Still, she wanted more, and she could tell by his carefully controlled movements that so did he.  
“F-faster,” she managed after a moment. He complied, using more pressure to bring her ever closer to the fast-approaching precipice.

“Like this?” He asked breathlessly as he sped up even more.

She merely gasped in response, and he bit down on the muscle where her shoulder met her neck, sucking hard. At the same time, he skimmed a hand down between them and found her clit again. A few thrusts later, the combination of sensations became too much, and she came harder than she ever had in her life, his name on her lips.

The tightening and pulsation of her walls nearly proved to be too much for Marty, but the urge to help her ride it out was stronger, and he fended off his own orgasm long enough for her to come down from hers. When she could breathe again, she started kissing his neck and running her nails down his sides, careful of his injuries. As she licked a line up to just under his ear, he felt his balls tighten and pulled out, cumming on her stomach and chest as he cried out her name. Dana realized through the fog of pleasure that she hadn’t even thought about condoms, and she was deeply grateful to Marty once again for his consideration.

When his convulsions finally stopped and he could feel his fingers and toes again, part of him wanted to just collapse to the floor and possibly take a nap, but he ignored that urge. Instead, he forced himself to grab his long-sleeved shirt. Finding a rip to start with, he tore off a large chunk and used it to clean Dana off, pressing kisses to each area he dried. Once that was done, he leaned down for another kiss on her swollen lips before searching for her panties.

Slowly, the two of them helped each other to dress, exchanging occasional kisses and tender touches. As Dana buttoned up her blouse, Marty forewent his now ripped and stained undershirt and opted for just the t-shirt, leaving his arms bare.

“Well, since you liked my muscles so much,” he joked when she tried to apologize for the shirt’s loss. She discovered that her hand had indeed found his bicep again, and she blushed prettily and released him.

“I like all of you. Love you, really.” This offhand comment gave them both pause, but Dana made no effort to take it back. Marty stared at her for a moment.

“You mean it?” He asked quietly. She nodded shyly.

“I love you, Marty Mikalski,” she reaffirmed.

“I love you, too, Dana Polk,” he replied with a grin before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

Though nothing else was said, and they returned to dressing, the weight of the words and their meaning hung in the air. As he draped her cardigan around her shoulders, the elevator began to move again.

“Here we go,” Dana muttered as she slid her feet apart for balance. Marty grasped his hand in hers, and they both stared at the door. Whatever would come next, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing full smut. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
